Maize Archne
Maize Archne is a goddess character played by Cortnie Renee Cox. "I guess fate can truly work in some mysterious ways." ~ Maize Archne Stats Basics Age That is something no mortal needs to know but she appears to be in her twenties. Sexuality Though she has had a male lover, she does not care about gender. Species To mortals, she appears to be human. Nationality As a goddess, she does not exactly have a nationality Voice Backstory To any outsider, Maize Archne is just your average beautiful seamstress with a big heart. To those who seek her services, she is a good friend who is always willing to listen and offer advice, no matter the situation. To her follows, however, she is Morai, Goddess of Fate, Future, and Bonds. She had taken on a human guise to keep a closer eye on those who carry the abilities she had forged from the life energy of her first angel and lover, Gabriel. She also uses it as an opportunity to be more hands on with her tasks as a goddess. To any normal person, she is just a kind hearted human who is always willing to listen. To other deities, she seems to have become too attached to what she does. But she always gives them the same answer; it is her purpose and, ironically, her fate. And she has no desire to change it. She would protect the fates and futures of the mortals that call Oura home while ensuring everyone gets the fate they deserve. She will not let anyone else change this or interfere. Not even Kismet or Numinex. Personality In her true form, Morai is kind, caring, and understanding and these traits carry over to her human guise. As a human, she allows herself to listen to others talk on a more personal level and give heartfelt advice instead of listening to only prayers and using action to answer them. She is always willing to provide advice if asked and be an ear that will listen to anyone who wishes to speak about their problems. And, if someone talked about any relationship problems, she would discretely use her power to fix the bond while offering advice. Resume Occupation Seamstress, Goddess of Fate, Future, and Bonds Education She is self-taught through observation. Combat Weapon Ciuman Janda - A bow with arrows that do spiritual damage and can quickly sever any bond. If she puts enough focus into her shot, the arrow becomes poisonous and can deal more damage. The amount of poison depends on how much focus she puts in. The name literally means Widow’s Kiss. Semblance Fate’s Web – While in combat, she can attach any thread to her opponent. This allows her to alter their fate with only a thought. She can also get a glimpse at what moves they may use during combat and be able to counteract them. If you are unlucky to face her when in battle, you best have an escape plan ready, especially if you have committed several sins. Future Outlook Character Development Overcome her hesitation and fully return to her duties. Intended Career She is a goddess. What other career would be required? Goals Maintain the balance of fate Other Notes Morai is often fascinated by the various cultures mortals have and has a very soft spot for those whose innocence and selfless purity remind her of Gabriel. She does, however, take issue when someone does not have respect for the future or fate of another and even more so when they disrespect the bonds people have. Normal Theme Battle Theme Gallery LadyofFateHumanForm.jpg MoraisEmblem.png Category:Characters